Tuesday Mornings
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: ReiKai. Sequel to 'On A Monday Afternoon'. So it's the morning after and Kai's thinking about what Rei's sleepy confession and Rei thinks Kai hates him. Will these two get it together or continue to swim in denial? please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it

Hey all! Well, this is the long awaited sequel to 'On A Monday Afternoon'!I don't know who long the fic will be, but I'm guessing it'll probably be at least three chapters. Thanks to all who reveiwed my last fic and i hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other one!

_/blah blah blah/_ thoughts

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open, blinking back sleep. The neko-jin rolled over and sat up, stretching like a cat. His bleary golden eyes flickered over to the clock, which read 8:53 in big red digital letters. Rei cursed under his breath and reluctantly rolled out from under the nice warm covers, his feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. Grumbling about stupid cold floors, the neko-jin shuffled towards the bathroom, idly wondering how many laps his dear team captain was going to make him run.

_/This is going to be an absolutely -perfect- day./_

Kai gazed lazily at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen, his half empty coffee mug in hand. It was 9:15 and the team's neko-jin member had yet to come downstairs.

_/He's probably doing this to spite me. I should make Max go get his scrawny ass./_

Crimson eyes flickered over to the sink where the blond was washing dishes, seeing that he was pouting. Max hated to wash dishes. Scratch that. Max REALLY hated to wash dishes, but Kai saw it as a fitting punishment for him getting all cozy with Tyson the night before.

So there Max was, pouting cutely and washing the last one of the many plates Tyson had used during breakfast. Kai's lips curved into a smirk. Making the blond go get Rei on top of doing the dishes would just be too much for him.

_/Damn it…that brat is definitely making me go soft…Bryan would get a kick out of seeing me like this if he were here, but if he stayed around him enough, Max would surely soften him up too, as scary as that thought is. I'm starting to feel sorry for him now. Tyson ate more than usual. Fucking whale. I suppose I'll have to go buy the little brat something to reward him for his hard work. Damn. Looks like I'm going to have to get Cat boy…/_

Kai drank the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink.

"Kai-bear! I just let the water out!"

Max pouted more, his ocean blue eyes mock glaring up at Kai, who was still standing beside him. The said Russian smirked down at the ocean-eyed American, then looked over his shoulder at Tyson who was staring stupidly at them…and at a certain part of Max's body that Kai's hand was dangerously close to.

Max pouted more, his bottom lip trembling cutely.

"KKKaaaiiii! Stop it! I'm working!"

Kai's smirk widened when Tyson started to look interested in what they were doing.

"Kai are you listening t-"

Max was abruptly cut off by Kai's lips crashing down upon his in an almost bruising kiss. The blond's cheeks heated up when Kai's hands started to wander slightly. Max whined softly and tried to pull away put Kai held him firmly in place by his hips until they were both out of breath. Max panted and laid his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai smiled a half smile down at Max and kissed his forehead lovingly, like a brother would. Max's cheeks heated up once again and he buried his head into the crook of Kai's neck.

"Finish up the dishes. I'm going to go get Rei. We'll start training afterwards."

The blond nodded and pulled away from his 'big brother', turning back towards the sink.

Tyson's faced turn purple with rage. He glared heatedly at Kai. Kai merely smirked, turned on his heel and walked out of the room, heading towards the stairs.

Tyson huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_/That bastard! Who does he think he is! How dare he touch MY Maxie like that! He thinks he can scare me off! Well I'll show him/_

Tyson smirked proudly and watched as Max finished up the dishes.

Rei quickly climbed out of the shower and dried off, snatching his robe off the towel rack on the back of the door and put it on, hurriedly tying it closed. The neko-jin exited the bathroom, going straight to over to his closet, pulling out a traditional style Chinese outfit and threw it on his bed. He sighed and untied his robe and took his clothes off the hangers. The golden-eyed teen let the robe slip off his shoulders and then onto the floor. Rei then heard a soft gasp and his golden eyes flickered over to the door, seeing nothing. He shrugged and unpinned his hair, dressing quickly afterwards. Golden eyes flickered over to the clock. 9:30. Kai was going to kill him. He already hated him because of the sketchbook incident. This was just the icing on the cake. The neko-jin ran out the door, braiding his hair as he ran down the stairs. The raven-haired beauty didn't even notice the Russian teen leaning against the wall wide-eyed.

Kai stopped in front of Rei's door, seeing it was still cracked open. Memories from last night came rushing back and Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_/I can't believe he said that…does he really love me? But…how could he? And why does he/_

Kai frowned softly and though he didn't know why, stepped forward and peeked through the crack. The neko-jin was coming out of the bathroom, his hair pinned up atop his head, wearing a simple white robe. Kai watched as Rei went over to the closet and took out an outfit and laid it on the bed. Crimson eyes widened considerably when Rei let the robe fall off his frame completely.

He was perfect. His beautiful sun kissed skin was flawless and his stomach was flat, and his legs were nice and long, his hips were rather girlish in shape and his ass was nice and round. Kai couldn't help but gasp softly. He quickly moved away when Rei looked over his shoulder at the door. Kai then looked through the crack again once Rei looked back at the outfit on the bed, Kai watched as Rei unpinned his hair. The beauty's hair tumbled down his back like an ebony silk waterfall.

Kai forced himself to look away and move away from the door when Rei came rushing towards it. The slate haired teen knew he was going to be caught, but to his surprise the neko-jin didn't even notice him. Kai then saw he was concentrating on his hair and he let out a soft sigh of relief and started to go down the stairs. Then, just as he was half was down the stairs, he noticed the huge bulge in his pants. Today was proving to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that Kai/Max scene! No, this isn't going to be a Kai/Max thing. Kai did it to piss Tyson off, plusI veiw Max and Kai as brothers with benifits XDDD. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review! it makes me happy and update faster:D.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Omg! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. But now it's finally spring break whereI live and I can finally get some work done! Well anyway, this is the **_final _**chapter of this fic but it's sequel **'Wednesday Evenings' **will be out sometime in May. Thank you to who who reveiwed and will reveiw this fic!

_/blah blah blah/_

* * *

Rei ran outside, tying the end of his braid off with a rubber band he grabbed off the kitchen counter as he ran past. The neko-jin absolutely hated rubber bands, seeing as though they hurt like hell to get out when they're all tangled up in your hair and the fact that the old ones break so easily. Seeing that the rubber band wasn't old and making sure it wouldn't be hard to get out later he walked over to his team mates, noticing their -dear- team captain was missing. The raven-haired teen frowned slightly, wondering where he was. 

"Where's Kai?"

Max, who had been standing with his back to Rei, talking to Tyson, turned around and gave Rei one of his cheerful, dazzling smiles.

"Oh! Hiya Rei! I didn't even hear you come up!" the ocean-eyed teen paused, frowning slightly, "You mean he's not with you? He went to go get you a few minutes ago!"

Rei's frowned deepened, a look of confusion appearing on his lovely face.

"Well I didn't see him…"

Tyson and Max shared a look and then looked back at Rei, now looking as equally confused as him.

"Why are you just standing around? You should have already started on your laps! 5 extra laps for each of you! And Kon, 15 extra laps for you for being late, excluding the 5 for just standing around! Now get started!"

The three teens jumped and looked around for Kai, Rei immediately spotting him. Kai was leaning up against a nearby tree, his arms crossed over his chest and he wore a pissed expression. Rei narrowed his eyes and glared at his captain, fighting to keep his pupils from slitting.

_/I guess we're back to being on a last named basis. Whatever. If he wants to be a stuck up bastard then so be it. He just needs to be one on his own time. I'm not putting up with his shit./_

"Kon! Get moving! The others have already started!"

Rei shot one last glare at his captain and took off running, flipping his braid over his shoulder before hand.

--------------

Kai sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head back against the tree. Visions from what he saw this morning clouded his mind, along with thoughts of Rei.

_/He's so beautiful. Why does he try and hide it by wearing such baggy clothes? Why doesn't he show it off? Does he not want anyone to know how beautiful he really is? Though his body type is rather unique, I know of one other with a very similar body type, though he shows it off. The one person holding me back from loving anyone else, and he doesn't even realize it. Tala…though Bryan's already staked his claim, I still can't help but want him. I know I need to move on, but how does one move on when they've loved someone for almost their entire life/_

"KAI!"

Kai's eyes snapped open and his chain of thought was then broken. He cast an annoyed glare on the person who dared to interrupt his thoughts.

"I've been calling you for like, hours! Jeez! Were you asleep or something? You did have your eyes closed. When's lunch?"

Kai rolled his eyes at the navy haired boy. He was over exaggerating and thinking about his stomach, as usual.

"If you -must-, know I was thinking. -Not- sleeping."

"Ooo! Who were you thinkin about?"

Kai's eye twitched slightly. Tyson's stupidness was really starting to piss him off.

"None of your fucking business you damned whale!"

"I'm not a whale!"

Kai then heard a giggle and looked away from Tyson, seeing Max standing beside the navy-haired teen.

"But Ty! Don't you remember that time we went to the beach and you had a blue beach towel laying over you and some scientists tried to put you in the water because they thought you were a beached baby whale?"

Rei, who had just came running up stifled his laughter from his spot beside Kai and Kai merely smirked at Tyson. Tyson's cheeks turned bright red and he glared slightly at Max.

"Why are you on his side?"

The blond smiled sweetly at Tyson.

"Because he buys me nice things."

Max flashed Kai a sweet smile and Kai's smirk widened. Rei's stifled laughter became a little louder and Tyson pouted, his cheeks puffing out more than they normally did.

"But Maxie! You promised not to tell!"

The ocean-eyed teen smiled sheepishly at Tyson.

"Sorry Ty…"

The look on Tyson's face went from embarrassed and pouting to suggestive in a matter of seconds. He looped an arm around the blond's thin waist, much to the dislike and disgust of Kai.

"You know Maxie…you could always just make it up to me…"

Tyson gave Max a suggestive look and the younger teen merely blinked and looked up at Tyson confusedly.

"Huh?"

Kai had had enough. He reached out and grabbed Max's wrist, yanking him away from Tyson and pulling him protectively close, glaring heatedly at the navy haired male. Tyson merely smirked in return. Kai's eyes flashed when anger and he rubbed the blond's probably now bruised wrist gently.

"Max, go battle Rei. I'll take on Tyson."

Max frowned and looked up at Kai, noticing the look of anger in his eyes.

"But Kai! I usually bat-"

"NOW!"

Max 'eep'ed and nodded, rushing off to battle Rei. He really didn't understand why Kai was so mad.

_/Maybe it was something Tyson said…/_

The blond shrugged and readied himself for battle.

--------------

Rei sat on his bed, unconsciously braiding and unbraiding his hair in thought.

_/I can't believe it! I lost to Max! He's the weakest blader on the team! It's all Kai's fault! I can't get that bastard out of my head/_

The neko-jin sighed and laid back onto the pillows, his ebony locks pooled around him.

_/Though he -did- seem rather distracted as well. I wonder what he was thinking about…/_

Rei yawned and snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after.

--------------

Kai sat on his window seat, staring aimlessly out the window and idly fiddling with Dranzer. The frown he wore deepened slightly.

_/How the hell did I lose to that fucking whale! And why do I keep thinking about him, no, about –them-? Why do I keep comparing them? Am I trying to replace Tala with Rei/_

Kai sighed and shook his head, trying to rid himself of all these confusing thoughts. The slate-haired Russian then heard Tyson loudly complaining about food to Max.

_/Damn it. I left those two alone…/_

Kai got up and put Dranzer on the dresser, going downstairs to cook. Thirty minutes later, dinner was ready and the table was set. The only thing missing was Rei. Crimson eyes met ocean blue and the latter nodded and went upstairs to fetch the neko-jin.

--------------

Max knocked on the neko-jin's door twice and receiving no answer, quietly opened the door. The blond saw Rei all curled up on his bed asleep and smiled slightly. He softly closed the door and leaned against it, the smile turning into a frown. He stayed that way for a few moments, silently piecing everything together, bit by bit, from Kai's and Rei's blowout in the kitchen over a blue book of some kind, to the looks of admiration Rei often gave Kai, to how distracted they had been today.

_/Something must have happened last night, after their fight. But there's one thing I've realized by putting all the pieces together. Rei loves Kai. Kai loves Rei and doesn't realize it because something's holding him back from realizing it. But what? What could be holding him back? What can't he seem to let go of? I may not know the answer to these questions, but…I bet I know someone who does/_

Max smiled mischievously and headed towards Kai's room, which was only a few doors down from Rei's. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it cracked to listen out for Kai incase he came to see what was taking so long. The blond sat down on the bed and picked up Kai's expensive looking cell phone up off the nightstand. He pressed the buttons '629' and unlocked the keypad. Max smiled fondly down at the cell phone. Kai was so predicable. Max could figure out almost all of Kai's passwords because they were either 'Dranzer' or 'Max' and occasionally 'Maxie'. The ocean-eyed teen searched through the names in the phone book until he came to the right one. He took a deep breath and then hit 'send'.

_/Please let this work…/_

The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

Max bit his lip, quickly thinking of how to word what he was going to say.

"Um hiya! Listen, I know we're not the best of friends but…"

The person on the other line paused for a second before answering, sounding curious.

"But what?"

Max smiled, hearing the curiosity in the other's voice.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have this problem and I really need your help…"

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyied this fic! Remember, the sequel, **'Wednesday Evenings'**, will be out soon! Please reveiw:D 


End file.
